Hozuki Lyght
Write the text of your article here! 'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Lyght 'Character Last Name' Hozuki 'IMVU Username' Lyghtsan 'Nickname (optional)' Ly 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' '' 08/28/194'' 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' '' Iwagakurian'' 'Height' 4'7" 'Weight' 89.2lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) 'Personality' Lyght's personalitys are the following: Hyper (when jutsu is involved), cold (when he sees others doing better than he is), Loner (trys to stay away from to many people), sneaky, and curious (he's always found sticking his nose where it doesnt belong.) Lyght has his days where he wants to run around and mess with people. He a master at making traps to catch someone by surprised. He is often found where ever you hear shouting or laughing. He love to see someone smile. But he also has his days where he wants to be alone. He loves to read or study during these quiet times. He can be found in the small places of the village reading a book or two. Now when Lyght is in one of his meaner moods everyone might want to stay away. He is either ignoring everyone or trying to find someone to pick a fight with. He hates it when someone trys to tell him everything is alright. He usually is found in the training field taking his anger out on something or another. 'Behaviour' Despite any mood Lyght is in, he will have the will to protect. He has joined the Academy for just that reason. He wants to becoe a great Shinobi to protect anyone that may need help. He will become a raging tiger if the stituation calls for it. In the times that help isn't needed Lyght is back to his mischief and studying. 'Nindo (optional)' I'll do what it takes to Reach my Goal 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Stamina 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Iwargakure 'Enemies' Ryo Kuro (student from the academy.) 'Background Information' The year Lyght was born his mother had died from sickness after birth. His father and grandparents took care of him making the best for him. As he grew his father started to draw farther and farther from the ninja. When Lyght's mother had died, father started slowly drawing into himself. This leaving his grandparents to raise him. So everyday he would go to there house and listen to his grandpa talk about the the times of Naruto and how he had changed the world of the Ninja. At the age of three Lyght was interested in the way things where made. He would find his father's old ninja traps and try to set them and snag them. He studied them to such a degree at the age of four he was making new traps and making alittle money with what he caught. He saved it all until i could buy himself a book or two. He was a smart kid and was growing smarter as the days flew by. When Lyght reach age five he saw a ninja that was his close friend come home badly hurt. His friend was so hurt that after th was in the hospital the doctors told him that he was never going to be able to fight again. Something awoke in him that day. He finally knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to join the Academy to protect. So he told his father which disapproved but his father knew that Lyght's mind was set. He soon turned 6 and walked up to the doors of the academy. His journey was about to begin........ 'Roleplaying Library' Genin Exam: Genin_Exam:_Hozuki_Lyght Training: Eevent: Mission: Casual: 'Approved by:' Hojo Cassiel Soudai Category:iwagakure member Category:iwagakure member Category:Iwagakure Category:Genin